MBB4
Season History On Day 1, 8 one-time second chances and 8 new players entered the Big Brother house. The houseguests were informed of this season's twist right when the entered the house. When someone is evicted from the game, they will be sent to a sequester house and wait for the next evicted houseguest. When two players are in the sequester house, the public will vote for one player to to stay. The person with the least amount of votes will be out of the game for good. At one point in the game, the player who receives the most votes will re-enter the Big Brother house. After being informed of this season's twist, the houseguests were told about another twist applying to Week 1. Instead of competing for HoH, the houseguests would be competing to become the Power Player in the first competition. The Power Player has the power to evict any houseguest of their choosing. The Power Player competition was called "Plan Ahead" and the houseguests needed to explain their game plan for this season. Joshuah explained his game plan the best, winning him the title of Power Player. On Day 3, Joshuah chose to evict Wil from the Big Brother hosue as he thought it would not cause any ripples. On Day 4, the houseguests competed in the first HoH competition called "Crazy Collages". Frank won the competition and became HoH. The houseguests were then informed of another twist. Whenever someone does exceptionally well in a challenge, but does not win, they will receive a clue to a hidden Coup d'État somewhere in the Big Brother house. The Coup d'État allows a houseguest to overthrow the HoH and name two new nominees on eviction night. However, they cannot nominate the HoH or PoV winner. Aaryn, Elissa, Lydia and Rachel all received clues to the Coup d'État. On Day 6, Frank nominated Jeff and Lydia for eviction with Lydia as his clear target. On Day 7, the houseguests competed in a PoV competition called "Stockings" and Helen, Drew and Tom were chosen by random draw to complete along with the HoH and two nominees. Jeff won the competition and on Day 9, Jeff chose to use the Veto on himself. Frank then decided to nominate Cassi in Jeff's place. On Day 13, there was a 6-6 tie in the vote and Frank chose to evict Lydia from the Big Brother house. On Day 13, Drew won HoH in a competition called "Music to My Ears". In addition, Cassi, Elissa, Helen and Rachel all received a clue to the hidden Coup d'État. On Day 14, Drew decided to nominate Jeff and Lane for eviction. On Day 15, Drew, Jeff, Lane, Aaryn, Helen and Danielle competed in a PoV competition called "Fast Fingers". Jeff won the competition by being the last player remaining in a series of trivia questions. On Day 17, Jeff chose to use the PoV on himself. In Jeff's place, Drew nominated Helen for eviction. On Day 20, it shocked the house when Lane was evicted in a vote of 6-5. On Day 20, Janelle won the next HoH competition called "Predicting the Pecking Order". Rachel received both immunity and a clue to the hidden Coup d'État because she was a very close second place. On Day 21, Janelle chose to nominate Brendon and Danielle for eviction with Danielle as her main target. On Day 22, the houseguests competed in a PoV competition called "Vines for Veto", which Danielle won. HouseGuests Voting history